


i have never known color like this morning reveals to me

by vogelwrites



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Vampires, non-human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites
Summary: Grizzop's blood is green. Sasha's curious.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Comments: 30
Kudos: 26
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	i have never known color like this morning reveals to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesdaycoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/gifts).



> merry christmas friend!!! i hope you like this and i hope you like your physical gift too! 
> 
> title from in a week by hozier

Grizzop’s blood is green. A deep, rich green like pine trees in a forest Sasha’s never actually seen, but the pictures were good enough. Her fangs twitch when she sees it dripping from a long scratch on his arm. She wants to know what it tastes like, what it would feel like in her mouth, if she’d like it. Sasha doesn’t even realize she’s staring until Grizzop clears his throat. 

“You alright, Sasha?” he asks, wiping away the blood and healing himself with a quick touch. Sasha looks up and nods minutely. 

“‘m fine.”

He doesn’t say anything, but the way Grizzop stares at her before shrugging his shoulders and walking away tells her everything she needs to know. 

Nothing comes of it for a few weeks. Everything is business as usual, and Sasha doesn’t even have the _time_ to try to talk about it even if she wanted to. Which she doesn’t. Sasha Racket is not the kind of person to initiate a conversation like that, but fortunately for her, Grizzop is. When he catches her staring at another one of his wounds, he pulls her aside and addresses it directly. 

“Do you want to try?”

Sasha blinks, slowly, looking over at him with a single eyebrow raised. When she doesn’t say anything, Grizzop points to his shoulder, blood dripping down it in tiny rivulets. 

“I can see you looking, Sasha. You can… try it, if you want.”

“Oh.”

Grizzop laughs softly, walking up to Sasha and standing directly in front of her. He tilts his head to the side. 

“Go ahead.”

Sasha’s brian kicks into gear. “Alright, mate. Okay. Yeah,” she says, eloquently, bending down to place her teeth at his neck. “Y’sure?” she asks, voice muffled by her fangs’ rapid descent into her mouth. 

He nods. “I trust you.”

Sasha’s teeth sink into his throat as easy as a hot knife through butter, and the first rush of his blood into her mouth is overwhelming. The taste is similar to the blood she’s used to, more similar than she expected, but it’s warmer and thicker, coating her mouth in a way that’s almost _decadent_. Grizzop’s pulse is faster than anyone she’s ever drank from, his rich, green blood spilling out of the corners of her mouth when she can’t swallow fast enough.

She doesn’t take too much, pulling back and swiping her tongue over the pinprick wounds to seal them. Grizzop wavers as she backs away from him, but he rights himself with ease before giving her a quick thumbs-up. 

“So?” he prompts, his smile nearly splitting his face in two. 

“What?” 

“Did you like it?” The question is so sincere that Sasha answers immediately.

“Yes.”

Grizzop _beams_ before turning and heading back toward where the rest of the group is staying. Sasha laughs and follows him, wiping his blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. 


End file.
